Jeux de cartes
by Torok
Summary: Ace arrive sur le Sunny, chamboulement et aventure amoureuse en perspective. En cause? Ace; pourquoi? Quand on embête de trop prés la navigatrice d'un certain capitaine, que l'équipage veut les aider, il se peut que cela fasse des étincelles.
1. As de Pique

+Jeu de cartes+

Auteur: Torok (pendent ses cours de ventes OO)

Couples: Zoro x Sanjy

Luffy x Nami

Ace x Robin

Résumé: Ace arrive sur le Sunny, chamboulement et aventure amoureuse en perspective. En cause? Ace; pourquoi? Quand on embête de trop prés la navigatrice d'un certain capitaine, que l'équipage veut les aider et que sa tombe sur 2 personnes, il se peut que cela fasse des étincelles.

As de Piqueª

**[Day1]** Luffy était devenu une véritable pile électrique depuis que son frère lui avait annoncé qu'il risquait de passer, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Et quand celui-ci arriva, il se reçut une tornade bleu et rouge, puis s'affrontèrent dans un bras de fer avant de rejoindre l'équipage pour allez manger.

« Alors, demanda Luffy, tu reste combien de temps?

-J'avais pensé à 2 semaines si t'es d'accord? Ajouta Ace

Luffy se retourna vers sa navigatrice et la supplia du regard.

-Bon finit-elle par céder. C'est d'accord§ Mais il a intérêt à nous aider Durant son séjour sinon (et son regard glaça l'assembler) tu devra payer un petit impôt de passage…

-Bon , p'tit frère je pense que je vais repartir hein…, dit Ace, apeuré.

-Oh ba non reste, supplia Luffy en l'entourant de ses bras caoutchouc.

-Argh… tenta Ace de vainement respirer.

-Au secours, il étouffe. Vite, vite, un docteur! Hurla le petit docteur.

-C'est toi, lui firent remarquer les autres

-Ah oui, rougissait Chopper. Mais Luffy, lâche-le!Lâche-le!

Vu que le capitaine ne lâchait pas son frère er que celui-ci avait pris une inquiétante teinte bleu violacée, Nami jugea qu'il fallait intervenir en frappant son très cher supérieur.

-OUARG! Merci Nami, remercia Ace en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt vite, bien que Luffy boudait un peu, du fait qu'Ace faisait rire Nami. Serait-il jaloux?

**[Day2] **Ce matin, Luffy était d'humeur morose. Ace avait déjeuner a sa place, aux cotés de la navigatrice. Et le comble; c'est qu'il regardait Luffy avec ce regard. Un regard de possession . Luffy avait échouer là ou son frère remportait la victoire avec Nami en guise de trophée. Et puis Ace était de bonne pattes avec tout le monde. Même Chopper qui avait une peur bleu du feu. Mais , là ou Ace n'avait pas gagner la bataille, c'était du cotée de Robin. Il avait essayé de l'aborder mais elle restait froide a ses propositions. Pour l'instant seul Luffy pouvait lui parler et la faire rire sans se faire rembarrer. Ce fut le seul instant de la journée ou il put rire avec quelqu'un…

[Day3] Luffy se mit a compter les jours a partir de cette journée avec une seul idée en tête « Pourvu qu'il dégage! » Car oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, Luffy en avait plus que marre de son frère. Il se comportait bizarrement! Pourtant Luffy lui avait dit que sa navigatrice comptait énormément a son cœur. Et là, on dirait que son frère s'amuse a le faire souffrir. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Un nouveau sentiment naissait dans son cœur. Un sentiment qu'il regrettait. La jalousie! Mais envers son propre frère! C'était réellement possible?

Et voila le premier chapitre. Je l'ai écrite un peu vite Faut dire que ma prof surveille se qu'on fait … Enfin j'espère qu'elle vous a plus!


	2. As de Coeur

As de cœur 

[Jour 4] Nami voyait bien que quelque chose clochait avec Luffy. Depuis qu'Ace était arrive a bord du navire, il se tenait distant, la mine sombre. Elle avait essayer de l'aborder mais Ace trainait toujours dans ces pattes. L'après-midi s'annonçait ensoleiller et Nami en profita donc pour s'occuper des ses mandariniers en faisant bien comprendre a Ace qu'elle préférait rester toute seule. Lorsqu'elle parvint a ceux-ci, elle aperçut Luffy, une mandarine à la main et la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, allongé contre l'un des arbres.

« Coucou, dit-elle

-Ah salut, répondit-il sur un ton triste.

-Sa va?

-Ouais si on veut, fit-il en détournant les yeux

-C'est a cause d'Ace?

-Ouais… un peu!

Nami vint s'assoir aux cotes de Luffy et posa sa tète sur son épaule. Luffy sursauta légèrement mais parvint a ce calmer. Il déposa tendrement la mandarine dans la main de sa navigatrice.

- Tu sais Nami…

- Oui ?

-Ace n'est pas comme ca. J'veut dire… là il rigole mais en vrai… il est plus dur!

-Que veut tu dire? Demanda Nami en relevant la tète.

-Et bien… quand on était jeune, il a craquer sur une fille, il a finit par sortir avec. Mais elle est tomber enceinte et il l'a complètement laisser tomber, elle et l'enfant.

-Mais..pourquoi tu me dis ca?

- Bah… tu sais… tu compte beaucoup pour moi… et si jamais il te fais du mal et ben… je sais pas si je lui pardonnerait . »

A ce moment là, Nami compris quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort. Dont elle avait peur au risque d'anéantir l'équipage. Luffy aimait son frère certes, mais s'il s'avisait de faire du mal a la navigatrice il serait sans pitié…

[Jour 5 ] Usopp, Brook et Franky trouvaient étrange le comportement de leur capitaine: ce matin, il a adressé un sourire a sa navigatrice mais l'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'Ace entra dans la pièce. Sanjy aussi l'avait remarquer et même s'il s'agissait de sa Nami-chérie, il se devait d'aider Luffy a ce faire apprécier de celle-ci.

Lorsque le repas du midi se termina, Sanjy appela les membres de l'équipage, sauf Luffy, Nami, Ace et Chopper, juger trop jeune pour la conversation pour une urgence. Le blondinet fermât les rideau et tamisa la lumière.

« Bon si je vous ai convier a cette réunion c'est pour le cas de Luffy!

-Bonne initiative, remarqua Franky

-Je pense que notre capitaine à un petit faible pour ma Nami-chérie, mais son très cher frère lui en a décider autrement!

-Oh non! Soupira Usopp

-oh non quoi? renchérit Zoro

-Sa recommence! Continua le sniper

-Mais explique quoi, s'énerva Brook

-Luffy me l'avait raconter une fois: quand ils étaient petits, Luffy tomba amoureux d'une fille. Il l'adorait mais était trop timide pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle et Ace est passé par là et le lui as pris. Luffy n'a rien dit, n'y fait croyant que , vu qu'Ace était l'ainé, il pouvait la lui prendre. Cela lui a briser le cœur. Et puis les mois ont passer, quand il appris que la fille était enceint d'Ace il c'st disputer avec celui-ci car il refusait de prendre ses responsabilités. C'est pourquoi il est parti avant Luffy. Luffy, lui, est rester près de la jeune fille mais le père de celle-ci la déshériter et la jeter dehors. Luffy n'a rien pu faire contre…

-Ah la vache, pleura Franky ,dont l'envie de faire de la musique était passer.

-Voila pourquoi il n'a pas réagit, commenta Sanjy, songeur.

-Bon maintenant qu'on sait que Luffy en pince pour Nami, fit Zoro, Tu compte faire comment , Live-sourcil, pour l'aider? Hein?

-Je sais pas pour l'instant, mais je vais trouver.

-ouais ba fait vite, lui dit Usopp, car Luffy est au plus mal. I la a peur que cela se répète!

-Tu m'étonne, renchérit le sabreur. »

Et ces sur ce commentaire de Zoro que la réunion s'acheva. Lorsqu'il sortir de la cuisine, Ace était en train d'appliquer de la crème sur le dos de Nami , à la place de Luffy qui lui , les regardait du haut de la vigie, le regard triste …

[Jour 6] Le matin de ce sixième jour, Nami eut une drôle de surprise en se réveillant. _Une lettre! _pensa t-elle._ Mais de qui? _En la décachetant, elle eut la surprise de ne pas connaitre l'écriture. Un beau papier et une superbe calligraphie. Des pétales de roses rouges et orangées étaient dissimulés a l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

_Les roses sont roses_

_Et les violettes violettes_

_Tu ne le sais peut-être pas_

_Mais je t'aime_

_Mais qu'est que c'est que ca? Une déclaration? Et_ oui très chère Nami, mais de qui?

**Plus tard dans la cuisine**

« Alors quel est ton plan? Demanda le sniper

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le plan SOS Luffy est en marche, souri Sanji avant de se ruer sur les deux femmes qui venait d'entrée . Usopp ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais lui faisait confiance. Bizarrement ce matin là la table était dressé. Mais que mijotait le cuisinier?

-Très cher amis, commença celui-ci. Je vous ai préparer un petit déjeuner très spéciale.

-Et en quel honneur? Demanda Nami suspicieuse

-Et bien… ,commença le cuisinier, je ne le vous dirait pas. Bon alors, comme pour un repas, je vais vous placer. Alors Luffy tu est là, a gauche de Nami. Usopp sera a droite de ma princesse avec Chopper. Franky ,tu te met a coté de Luffy et Brook tu suis. Ma reine des glaces se placera a coté de Chopper. Moi je me placerait entre Zoro et Ace. Vous voila tous placer. Bon toujours comme un repas, ce déjeuner sera composé de trois partie. Pour commencer, café au lait ou caramel accompagne de son carrée de sucre… »

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuné. Luffy adressait de timide sourire Nami lorsqu'il la frôlait. Mais le plus étonnant étais de l'autre coté de la table, du coté de Sanji et de Zoro. Leurs genoux se collaient et, bien qu'ils essayait de cacher leurs gènes, des rougissements apparaissait souvent sur leurs joues. Mais qu'arrivait-il a nos nakama?

[Jour 9] Trois jours que Sanjy avait mis sont plan a exécution. Luffy reparlait a Nami, lui appliquait de nouveau la crème solaire sur son dos. Ace avait préféré se mettre a l'écart, fascinée par Robin et la regardait de loin. Mais le grand frère avait décidé d'embêter le plus petit avec un de ses points faibles.


	3. As de Carreaux

Bonjour ou bonsoir a vous qui lisez ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens tous d'abord a vous remercier pour vos comm's ainsi qu'a vos conseils. Ensuite je m'excuse pour cette longue période sans chapitre désolé, désolé, désolé...-^^-. Sur ce bienvenu dans le nouveaux chapitre de JEUX DE CARTES...

TOROK

As de carreaux

_Ace mijote quelque chose vis-a-vis de son frère mais quoi?_

**[Jour9]** « Nami! hurla Ace. Tu peut venir s'te plait?

-Il a intérêt a ce que se soit important...grogna la navigatrice

Luffy tourna la tête et suivit la rouquine des yeux. Ace attendait de l'autre cote du navire. Étant donné que Luffy était a la vigie, il put aisément distinguer la scène.

-Oui?s'impatienta Nami

-Est-ce que... t'a...déjà... embrassée un mec?demanda Ace

-Quoi? Rougi Nami. Mais c'est quoi cette question?

Elle s 'apprêta ale frapper mais il retint son poignet, l'attira a lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la navigatrice. Le sang de Luffy ne fit qu'un tour. Il descendit de la vigie, attrapa son frère par le col et lui décrocha une droite. Surpris par cette violence soudaine, Ace recula et bascula a l'eau. Vu qu'il possédait un fruit du démon, il coula instantanément. Zoro retira son t-shirt et plongea au secours de celui-ci. Sanji eut comme un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi? Il avait peur de la réponse. Pour qui? Zoro, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Lorqu'il remonta a bord du Sunny, un ace a moitier noyer sous le bras, Sanji se surpris a pensé que l'homme de feu avait bien de la chance.

-oh la la! Paniqua Chopper. Vite, vite un mede...Ah oui c'est moi!fit-il avec un petit air innocent. Euh … vas l'installer dans la chambre des garçon.

L'eau ruisselant sur le corps du sabreur mis a rude épreuve l'esprit du cuistot.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le pont, il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Luffy qui se précipita dans la chambre.

« Gomen*, fit-il faiblement

-Nan je n'aurait pas du te frapper Aniki**, c'est parti tout seul je …

-Non, l'interrompa Ace. J'ai fait sa pour t'énervé. Je sais que tu aime Nami. Mais je ne pensait pas que se serait aussi fort. Excuse moi Luffy!

-... »Luffy ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ace lui pris le bras et lui murmura:

« Dis-le lui! Elle n'attend que ca. » Il relâcha son frère et fit mine de s'endormir. Luffy sorti de la cabine, le chapeau rabattue sur les yeux en se dirigeant vers la tête de lion...

Et voilà tous ca pour ca me diriez vous ? Mais nan rassurez vous le reste arrive vitttttttee^^Sur ce chiao...

_**Dico:**_

*Gomen:Pardon, désole

**Aniki: utilise dans la langue tres familière pour parler de son grand-frere.


	4. As de Trefle

**As de trèfle **

**[Jour 10]** « Bon…euh…je crois que j'ai assez crée de bricole, lâcha Ace au petit déjeuner. Je pense que je vais reprendre la route.

-Euh… t'est sur? Demanda distraitement Luffy

-Ben… ouais! J'veut pas que tu perde ton équipage par ma faute.

De l'autre cotées de la table, Robin affichait une mine confuse.

-On arrive dans une ville d'ici demain, tu n'aura qu'a rester jusqu'là? proposa Nami avant de rajouter: Et je ne fait pas sa pour moi! Laissant cette phrase en suspend, lourde de sous-entendu.

-Ba si vous êtes d'accord?

-Oui mais tu fera les corvées de Zoro, rajouta la navigatrice. Cela dédommagera pour l'incident d'hier.

-Et que fait Zoro? demanda Ace, légèrement apeuré.

-C'est assez simple a vrai dire: nettoyage des ponts, inspection des voiles, avec reparage si besoin-ai et bien entendu tour de garde.

-Oh yes, rien a faire que dormir, s'étira Zoro avec engouement.

-Euh, … pas toute a fait, continua la navigatrice avec un étrange sourire. Toi…tu vas aider Sanji a la cuisine!

-DE QUOI?hurlèrent les deux nakama.

Au lieu de leur répondre, elle leurs fait son plus beau sourire.

-Mais…..ma Nami-Chérie », répliqua Sanji dépité.

Elle ne fit rien a cette réplique, tournant simplement le dos au cuistot et sortir de la cuisine en compagnie de son capitaine.

_**Plus tard dans la cuisine**_

« Tu…tu m'fait peur, Sourcil-en-vrille, recula Zoro.

-Pourquoi t'a été le chercher?

-Qui? Ace?

-Pourquoi?

-Chai pas par habitude sans doute…. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ca?

Sanjy ne prit pas le temps de répondre , il leva le tête de Zoro qui rougissait intensément et l'embrassa. Zoro le poussa brutalement contre la cloison de bois, qui explosa au passage.

-NON MAIS SA VA PAS ? Hurla le sabreur

-Arrête tu rougissais!fit le cuistot avec un sourire provocateur

-N'importe quoi! Arrête de dire des conneries Love-sourcil!

-Je parie que tu as adoré ça!

-EXCUSE-MOI, mais chuis 100% hétéro moi, affirma Zoro en rougissant légèrement.

-Mais bien sur!

Sanji prit le temps de se relevé, s'epoussieré avant de se dirigé de nouveau vers le sabreur. Il caressa délicatement l'épaule de celui-ci, lui arrachant un petit soupir. Le cuisinier n'en demanda pas plus pour venir se coller au second. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il embrassa Zoro, celui-ci réagit moins brutalement mais toujours avec un peu de réserve.

-Allez détend-toi!susurra Sanji avec amusement

-Umph! Je… je …devrais y allez, ahana le sabreur.

-Tu veut me quitter? Demanda le cuistot avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Non…oui…je

-Tu?

-Ben c'est que la faut vraiment que j'y aille!

-Tant pis alors!…

-Hein?

-Le pauvre Sanji n'aura pas son câlin du soir…

Zoro rigola a cette phrase et releva le tête de son cuistot avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

-Non mais ta eu droit a un baiser! » et il sortit de la pièce laissant Sanji penaud.

OoO

**[Jour11]** Ace est parti. Luffy à retrouver le sourire et l'équipage semble allez au mieux Enfin, tous sauf Robin. Depuis le départ de l'homme de feu, elle semblait s'etre renfermée sur elle-même, le regard ailleurs.

L'équipage s'était arrêter pour trois jours le temps de ravitailler se bon vieux Sunny. Luffy avait foncer comme a son habitude à l'oppose du restaurant le plus proche, Nami fit un peu de shopping avec Chopper, Sanji accompagner de Zoro, alla faire les courses tandis que Franky, Brook et Usopp retapait deux,troisbricoles. Robin n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une simple coquille vide qui déambulait dans les rues. La navigatrice l'avait aperçut mais l'archéologue ne lui avait pas accorde un regard. Celle-ci décidât de rentrer au bateau, croisât les pseudo-charpentier et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le reste de l'équipage rentra au navire, ils découvrir Robin, sur son transat, livre en main et le retour d'une étincelle. Elle avait même son éternelle sourire de renard

Et voila les gens y manque plus que quelque petites chose et en avant…..

TOROK


	5. As de trèfle 2

**Attention:**Ici passe a l'alerte Rated M C'est pour sa que je l'ai mis dans cette catégorie d'ailleurs^^. Kiss Torok

**Le soir dans la cuisine:**

« Ma Robinnnnn d'aaammmoouuuurrr, ton chevalier blanc, c'est vraiment inquiété pour toi!

-Hum! souria Robin. Excuse-moi Sanjy-kun!

-Aaahhh Melorine! Tournoya le blond en rute.

A la fin du repas, et sans explication du comportement de Robin, les nakama allèrent se coucher. Nami, qui fut la dernière à sortir de la cuisine, fut interpellé par Luffy, du haut de la vigie. Elle alla donc le rejoindre.

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh… j'voulais te parler, répondit-il timidement. Seul à… seul.

-Ah! Et… tu voulais me dire quoi?

-Et bien…je veut pas que sa recommence…

-Qu'Est-ce que tu ne veut pas que sa recommence? ( notons au passage que Nami ne connait pas l'histoire complète d'Ace!)

-Perdre… te perdre!

-(Elle rougis) Me perdre?

- J'ai déjà perdu une fille que j'aimais et je ne veut pas te… te perdre toi. Ace à fait des trucs pas cool et j'veut pas que sa t'arrive.

- La fille qu'il à mis enceinte était la fille que tu aimais?

- Oui, et Luffy baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Nami s'approcha de lui et le pris dans c'est bras.

- J'ai rien pus faire pour l'aider…j'veut pas que sa t'arrive. Je pourrais le tuer s'il te faisait du mal.

-…( Nami comprit alors l'intensité des sentiments de son capitaine)

- Je m'en ficherait peut-être si c'était Robin mais pas toi. Enfin je lui dirais de faire gaffe, mais je recommencerait pas la même erreur.

-…..

- Nami… bien que tu sois ma navigatrice…je…je t'aime. Depuis que je t'ai vu, mon cœur n'a pas arrêter de faire du tambour dans ma poitrine.( Doucement, il sourit en relevant la tête) Je veut que tu devienne ma reine des pirates.

-Oh Luffy, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Si tu n'était pas intervenu l'autre jour, je te jure que je l'aurait électrocuté.

-Je … je pouvais pas le voir t'embrasser…je….

-Et si c'est toi? La coupa Nami

-Que! Moi qui…, rougit le capitaine

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant au plus près de Luffy.

Elle agrippa le gilet rouge de celui-ci et se pencha vers lui afin de celer leurs lèvres. Luffy sursauta au contact de celles de Nami. Jamais, oh non jamais, il n'eut gouter pareille délice. Douceur et gout de mandarine, passion et légèreté. Cette fille le rendait vraiment dingue. Ils s'installèrent sur le tas de couvertures installées lors des tours de garde, et Nami se débarrassa du gilet rouge devenu gênant pour la suite. Luffy l'embrassa avec douceur. Il avait trouver le One Piece. Son One Piece. Nami s'installa sur lui en caressant son torse. Le pauvre Luffy ne sous-estimait pas la nature de son corps qui lui révélait des parti bien plus sensible que prévu. Il soupira sous l'effet des caresse de la jeune fille. Nami lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il l'aimait. Il l'a voulait. Lorsqu'elle déboutonna son bermuda, il l'arrêta en pleine action.

-T'est…t'est sur, hana-t-il

-Plus sur que moi… dis-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, Tu meurt.

Elle lui accorda un sourire coquin. Luffy passa ses mains sur les courbes de sa navigatrice tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son T-shirt.

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Luffy pour lui murmurer qu'elle aussi l'aimait avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent le cou de l'homme élastique. Luffy dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout de suite faire de la navigatrice une femme.

-Nami…

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps engourdi de désir quand elle passa sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

Luffy roula sur le coté en faisant passé Nami sous lui. Puis il détailla la femme qu'il aimait avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ses mains se baladant sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Il prit soin de la déshabiller lentement même si sa conscience aurait préférer les lui arrachées. Il embrassa son cou, en évitant de la « dévorée », lui léchât la poitrine avant de s'emparé d'un mamelon qu'il tétât goulûment arrachant un cri de surprise à la rouquine qui se mua en soupir de plaisir. Elle releva les jambes afin d'installé Luffy entre celle-ci. Une fougue nouvelle pris possession du capitaine. Il se maudit de ne posséder que deux mains tant le corps de la jeune femme le fascinait. Quand il arriva au niveau du bas ventre, Nami se mit a gémir et a rougir. L'excitation de Luffy s'accentua et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de Nami. N'étant vêtu que d'une petit culotte, elle trouva vite cela comme étant une torture. Luffy le remarquant, enleva lentement le bout de tissu augmentent les cris de plaisir de la navigatrice. Lorsqu'enfin la culotte fut jeté sur le sol, Luffy introduisis sa langue le paradis même de Nami, qui, au passage, se cambra pour qu'il aille plus profondément en elle. A sa grande déception, il se retira mais fut remplacé par deux doigts et la bouche de De celui-ci étouffantes gémissements. Il fit de lentement mouvement de va et viens dans une Nami brulante de désir. Ils approchèrent un état proche de l'extase. Quand Luffy retira ses doigts laissant place à son sexe gonflé de plaisir s'immisçant entre les portes du Paradis. Nami fut traversé par une décharge de douleur remplacé par un plaisir intense. Luffy bougea lentement de peur de faire mal a Nami. Elle grimaça, mais apprivoisa sa douleur aussi joua des hanches accompagnant les mouvement de son capitaine. Puis le rythme accélérât, ainsi que les respirations et les battements de cœurs. Avec les gémissements et leurs corps en sueur, l'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque, l'excitation a son comble. Quand Nami poussant poussa un cri plus significatif que les autres atteignant l'orgasme . Luffy se cambra violement avant de venir en elle. Tous deux s'affaissèrent sur les couvertures en bataille.

-J'aurait jamais cru que ma 1ere fois ce passerait comme ca, haleta Nami, exténue.

-Mmmh… fit Luffy mort de fatigue avant de s'endormir contre sa navigatrice.

La Lune était haute ce soir-là, mais personne ne pouvait envisagé ce qui allait suivre, l'explication même du comportement de Robin et peut-être la fin cette histoire.

Désole, vraiment désole a tous ceux qui voulait la suite plus tôt. Je sais que je ne suis pas très calée question temps mais l'histoire manuscrite est finie donc rendez vous au prochain chapitre: Joker

Kiss your face-^^- TOROK


	6. Joker

Joker:

-Jour 11- (_ Retour dans l'après-midi)_

Robin n'avait pas envie d'allez se balader. Elle aperçut Nami mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle décida donc de rentrer au Sunny. Robin prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre pour allée s'allonger et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit une rose rouge déposée sur une enveloppe. _Encore une lettre? _pensa-t-elle. _Après la navigatrice, c'est moi! _Elle s'asseya donc sur son lit, prit la rose dans ses mains et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle reconnut l'odeur de bruler ainsi que cette écriture, si propre au frère de Luffy, écrite en « stylos de feu ».

_Ma chère Robin,_

_Je n'ai pus te parer que trop peu de fois, durant mon séjour. De toi, je ne connais que peu de choses: Archéologue de renom et passionné par son métier, malheureuse jusqu'à l'intégration dans l'équipage de mon frère. _

_Cette beauté mystérieuse qu'émanais ta personne, m'a profondément touché. Tu à marquer mon cœur de ton prénom d'ange. Un ange que mon démon veut d=faire mienne. Je voudrai que tu sois ma muse, mon soleil pour réchauffer mon cœur, simplement le centre de mon univers. Ma tendre déesse, s'il est possible qu'on se revoye, je te propose près des mandariniers de Nami lorsque le Lune sera haute et le ciel parée de ses plus belles étoiles pour toi. A ce soir …_

_ACE_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes, des larmes naissaient aux creux de ses yeux et perlaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi alors cette tête? Pourquoi ses larmes pour cette lettre, cet homme? Mais le pire n'était pas la lettre non au contraire c'était les larmes. Elle pleurait non plus de malheur mais de bonheur. Elle était heureuse. Un plaisir rare dans sa vie qui refaisait surface, peu à peu, avec l'équipage du Sunny. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa table de chevet et déposa la Rose dans un vase sur celui-ci. Elle ressortit de sa cabine, sourire au lèvres et un bouquin à la main avant de s'installer dans son transat jusqu'au retour de l'équipage.

Lorsqu'elle suivit les autres, pour allez se coucher, elle entendit Luffy interpelé Nami, puis leurs discutions touchantes et enfin leurs ébats nocturnes. Mais sa vie amoureuse allait se jouer ce soir, avec le frère de son capitaine.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle choisit une de ses plus belles tenues ( robe de soie rouge) et décida de ne pas mettre de chaussure afin de ne pas réveiller l'équipage. Elle noua ensuite la rose rouge dans ses cheveux et lorsque la voie fut libre, se dirigeât vers les mandariniers de Nami. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors lui mit une note d'excitation dans le cœur ainsi que de la peur. Elle regarda la vigie mais ou elle était on ne pouvait les voir, la hauteur des mandarinier couvrant la vue.

Une couverture noire avait été installée sur le sol avec des coussins entourant celle-ci. Quatre bougies avaient étés placées au centre de la tenture. Avec la lumière de la lune l'endroit paraissait magique. Tandis qu'elle regardait la scène avec émerveillement, une ombre se détacha des mandariniers, une bougie a la main.

« Alors tu est venu…, dit Ace légèrement gêné.

-Oui! Répondit Robin avec calme.

-Euh… tu est très belle ce soir, bredouilla l'homme de feu.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui souriant ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

-Tu… tu veut t'assoir?

-Avec plaisir.

Robin tira un peu sur sa robe afin de pouvoirs s'assoir confortablement. Ace arriva avec un plateau d'apéritifs et deux coupes de champagne avec la bouteille. Il reprit son sérieux et son air charmeur.

-Mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

-Avec plaisir! Et il remplit son verre. Ils trinquèrent, burent leurs verres et se sourirent. La main d'Ace vint s'égarer sur celle de Robin, qui ne l'enleva pas pour autant. Cette main remonta le long du bras de la jeune femme et vint caresser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux de délice et lorsqu'elle les rouvrirent, Ace s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle apprécia la douceur de se baiser et entreprit de l'approfondir. Ace fut surprit mais vint passer ses mains sur les hanches de Robin. Elle frissonna de plaisir et s'allongea contre les coussins. Ace lui embrassa le cou et descendit encore, s'enivrant de son odeur. Lorsqu'il la mordit tendrement au niveau du bassin, elle hémi un soupir de plaisir. Le frère de Luffy releva la tête et elle aperçut la lueur féline dans le regard de celui-ci. Il vint caresser ses genoux puis les cuisses de Robin avant de remonter a son bas ventre tout en relevant sa robe. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres et Robin ne puis retenir un geste de cambrement…

L'archéologue ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tant les doigts d'Ace étaient audacieux de tous les hommes qu'elle avaient connus, il était le seul qui savait donnée autant de plaisir a chaques caresses. Elle gémit et haussa les hanches quand il inséra un troisième doigt en elle. Ave l'aide de sa deuxième main il aggriga les cuisses de Robin pour les rentrer plus profondément en elle. Jamais elle n'avait connu tant de délice. Elle sentait naitre au plus profond d'elle des sensation nouvelles. Quand le jeune homme retira ses doigt pour les remplacer par son membre lourd de plaisir et rentrer violement en Robin, elle dut se retenu d'hurler son nom tant il mettais de l'ardeur a son mouvement. Quand il se retira, tous deux exténuer par cette nuit de folie, la jeune femme vint se blottir contre Ace et lui murmurer tendrement: « _J'Était unique au yeux du monde, mais ne rêvais que d'une seule chose: être unique aux yeux d'une seule personne! »_

…_._

_Alors que dans le vent ses paroles résonnèrent à travers le bateau, accompagnant les couples formées et ceux en patience, une aura nouvelle se dégageait de cette équipage. Une aura de puissance et d'amour. Mais avant de clôturer cette histoire une nouvelle page va s'écrire la devant vos yeux comme une révolution qui se serait mise en marche. Un changement radical de pensée parmi les gens…_

Et voili voilu le presque dernier chapitre tant attendu. Votre Torok prépare le dernier Paire de Rois hihi allez je suis sur que vous avez deviner qui va être le dernier couple^^?

Bon je vous souhaitent a tous d'excellentes vacances et merde a ceux qui ont des exams.

Votre dévouée Torok 3

PS: J'ai emprunter un petit passage de Mercy Thomson et l'ai retravailler un peu -^^- Aie mais aiiie ou je sais pas bien ou pas bien ( gens lançant des tomates et des citrouilles)


	7. Paire de Roi

Paire de Roi

A l'approche de l'aube, Sanji se leva afin de préparer le petit déjeuné et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Luffy et Zoro dans leurs lit gigognes. Il se rappela que Luffy était de garde mais Zoro?

Il se dirigeât vers la salle d'entrainement et entendit le dit second taper dans un sac. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir l'homme sauté en l'air et frapper de toute ses forces dans le sac avant de tomber au sol et resté allongés. Sanjy entra dans la pièce en émettant un petit sifflement admiratif avant de rattrapée le sac pour ne pas qu'il puisse frapper Zoro dans son oscillation.

« Sacré coup!

-Merci!:

Zoro entendit les pas de Sanjy ainsi que son mouvement quand il s'assit à ses cotés. Au bout d'un moment, le cuistot dénoua la ceinture de son Kemijoki avant de l'ôter, laissant le sabreur torse nu.

-Depuis quand est-tu si passif, demanda le blond

-Tais toi je suis en pleine délectation morose la. Un peu de respect!

Sanjy éclata de rire et retourna Zoro face conte le tapis qui sentait la sueur. Il se mit à malaxer les muscles de ses reins avec ses mains chaudes et puissantes. Tout d'abords son massage fut totalement professionnel, dénouant les muscles tendus de l'effort physique exige lors des combats. Puis ses mouvements brusques s'adoucirent et se transformèrent en caresses. ''C'est vraiment trop facile, pensa Zoro. Un petit massage et je suis a lui. C'est peut être parce que je suis attire par lui…..Nnaannnnn!'' Sanjy remonta jusque dans les cheveux du sabreur avant de lui mordre la nuque ce qui fit gémir Zoro. ''Ou peut être que si!'' Celui-ci ce se retourna et embrassa Sanji avec fougue.

-Je crois….que…commença Zoro, essoufflé et rougissant

-Que?

-Que je t'aime! Rougit-il de plus belle.

Sanjy s'arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est…vrai? Et pour toutes forme de réponse, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-Ouiiii! Dit-il avant de replonger sur les lèvres du cuistot.

* * *

><p><strong>La vie est un jeu de cartes. A vous d'en choisir les bonnes car vous êtes seul maître de votre destin…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Et voila fini dernier chapitre clos. Desolé pour la lenteeeee écriture ^^.Je vous adore et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

Kiss Votre TOROK 3


End file.
